


Close To You (And You'll Always Be By My Side)

by mizunohikaru



Series: Mizuno Hikaru's P101 oneshots collections [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Ongniel, Romantic Fluff, from Seongwoo's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizunohikaru/pseuds/mizunohikaru
Summary: “If I told you that I wanted Never not as the song,” Those eyes were longing and hazed with adoration, “If I told you that I wanted Never as an excuse, would you believe me?”“...an excuse for what—?”Taken from Ong Seongwoo's POV.How they get closer and closer, until they were placed in different teams during Concept Battle due Daniel's vote controversy. The only time they weren't on the same team.





	Close To You (And You'll Always Be By My Side)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornelialk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornelialk/gifts).



> This oneshot is especially for you, cornelialk, since you're the one dragged me to Produce 101 hell and plunged me deep into OngNiel.
> 
> I got the idea for Daniel's controversy for quite a time, and since it seemed (I hoped!) no one did a story based on my theory before, here I am.
> 
> P.S. Pardon my grammar. Un-beated as ever.

* * *

♪♫ I will never want much more

And in my heart I will always be sure

I want you close ohh

You'll always be by my side

'Til the day I die♪♫

 **\--** **Never Forget You / Close by Anthem Lights feat. Louisa Wendforff**

* * *

 

The first thing Ong Seongwoo noticed from Kang Daniel was the fact that the MMO trainee has a really nice smiling face. While most smiles and laughs felt somewhat fake in the entertainment industry—something he had encountered so many times before—the younger male's smiles were rather genuine. Seongwoo loves how those lips curled upwards, and as it was on cue Daniel's eyes turned into thin lines, those laughing lines filled the latter's cheeks and a bit of his bunny teeth peeked through the gap of his mouth. His laughs were loud and for the first time Seongwoo understand the phrase _a hearty laughter_ : Daniel's laugh sounded warm and soulful and somewhat like a music to his ears.

 

He did saw the polite, business smiles of the trainee; and Seongwoo could distinguished the differences. Those smiles were rather distant and predictable—but not as close as his real smiles. Those smiles give a really different feeling. Seongwoo know, because Kang Daniel always smiles at him with the same smiles he shows everytime he talks about his pet cats home, his family or anything else he loves: affectionate, adoring and awfully sweet. These kind of smiles, never fail to make Seongwoo's heart flutters and fill his belly with thousands of butterflies.

 

He couldn't remember the exact moment when the two of them became so close though.

It's like the most natural thing to be gravitated towards each other; pulling them together like a magnet of two opposite polars. When he realized, Kang Daniel was helping him to remember his dance moves; the two of them were sweaty on the practice room, shoes skidded on the polished wooden floor, bodies danced through the beats that they repeated over and over through the day.

 

“The two of you are always together,” Little Woojin stated, in a tone somewhat borderline to a complain—but the fifteen years old smiled in such amused expression when he said those words. Seongwoo couldn't decide if he should apologized that he took Woojin's 'mama-bear' from him, or just laughed it off. Seongwoo did the latter.

 

“It's coz we're on the same team,” He replied, tried to give a reason for their close relationship. True to his words though, as it wasn't a lie because like a destiny they always get the same team. First during their Sorry Sorry performance, and then for Get Ugly dance evaluation performance. He did get a lot closer with the used to pink haired boy during their Sorry Sorry period—those baby pink hue was difficult to maintain and Daniel let the color bleed into a more orange-ish tangerine shade rather than the peach hue he was famous for.

 

“Hyung...?”

 

Seongwoo turned, found the objects of the conversation stood there near the glass door. Daniel wasn't wearing his beanie and his ruffled hair were a mess: tousled in comical ways to different angles like they got their own mind and refuse to cooperate. His white shirt were stick to his skin, turned a bit transparent; it looked kinda looser now as Daniel slowly shed his pounds into a leaner figure. However Daniel's broad shoulder and his stocky appereance still make him looked bigger than Seongwoo though—whom owned a lithe, leaner built eventhough their height were almost on the same numbers.

 

“M'kay, I'll be there,” Seongwoo replied Daniel's call and waved goodbye to Woojin, who waved back to him and Daniel using both of his hands, the maknae's lips mouthed an inaudible _see you guys later_.

 

The second thing Seongwoo noticed about Daniel was that the rapper actually has a really nice singing voice. It was stable and powerful, pitch high enough for his baritone range. Daniel was quite good in ballad, and apparently he loves to sing in the shower, so occasionally Seongwoo joined for an impromptu duet from the next shower stall. Together they did the much slower, acapella version of Nayana, notes after notes.

 

“...do you see my red shirt somewhere, Hyung?”

 

Seongwoo just put his head through his own shirt, black with one white stripes in the middle. In front of the locker, Daniel only wore his towel—wrapped the fluffy material around his waist. His torso were glistened as he haven't wipe his body dry; droplets of water fell from his locks and rolled down to those chest and continued down to the deep V line on the latter's hip. Daniel's skin was slighty pinkish from the warm shower, emitted a strong cedar scent from the shower gel that made Seongwoo wondered how they smelled slightly different eventhough they were using the same product.

 

“Which one...?” He replied, and damn his voice were hoarse. There's something inside his throat, like a lump, and Seongwoo tried his best to act normal. Ignoring his fast beating heartbeats, Seongwoo peeked into Daniel's locker, “Another red, checkered flannel of yours?”

 

That, was another thing Seongwoo noticed from the younger male. Kang Daniel and checkered flannel shirt was like an entity that couldn't be separated. Whenever they weren't using their Produce 101 outfits, Daniel always wear the checkered flannel over his shirt. Some are black, deep blue and green, but mostly red. Daniel owned so many red checkered flannel as he defended himself that the patterns were different. He was eyeing another red checkered flannel shirt from Yves the last time they were in town, and Seongwoo practically dragged him away from the shop as they were in a hurry to take pictures in front of their ads. And damn, they were recognized eventhough they were wearing mask; which covered a good half of their faces.

 

“We will come back here next time” Seongwoo tugged Daniel's hem, and the MMO trainee finally complied. “Promise? It's a date then,” He laughed, eyes turned into two thin lines, sandwiched between a knitted beanie and his white cover mask.

 

Not long after that, the incident happened.

 

All of the sudden, fingers pointed to Kang Daniel, accused him as a cheater. _Kang Daniel did a foul play_ , the headline of the article stated, and Seongwoo felt a big heavy rock crushed his chest. _No_ , he wanted to scream, _It couldn't be. The Daniel I know never has such greed for himself..._

 

But it was true and Daniel apologized. Those orbs were dark and tired and begging for forgiveness. “I was wrong,” He admitted, voice cracked in guilt, “But I didn't mean to. It's just—' There a pause, and the younger male ruffled his now much blonder hair in frustation, “I'm not thinking much. They were asking me and I replied, but I never thought that the fans will notice the emoticon—I'm... I'm...”

 

Those fingers clutched hard on Seongwoo's shirt. Daniel held the edge of Seongwoo's collar like it was the last lifeline that will save him, eyes stared straight onto Seongwoo's. “I didn't mean it. It was just a stupid impulse. It will sound like I'm making excuses but I changed the emoticon right after that—“ Another pause and Daniel sighed, totally crestfallen.

 

“So why,” Seongwoo asked in a faint whisper, “Why did you do it...?”

 

He wanted to scold Daniel, as the act could permanently sabotaged his own future. Scandal and trainee never meant well in the industry, and there were other trainees that left the show due their scandals in the beginning of the show. He didn't want Daniel to be the next one.

 

“Hyung...?” Daniel leaned closer, replied his whisper in a husky voice, “If... If I told you...”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“If I told you that I wanted Never not as the song,” Those eyes were longing and hazed with adoration, “If I told you that I wanted Never as an excuse, would you believe me?”

 

“...an excuse for what—?”

 

Those fingers slowly interlocked with his own. Daniel's breath were warm against his skin as the latter's face was only inch apart from him. “An excuse to be with you.”

 

The sentence was said in a soft tone, but Seongwoo's eyes went wide. He gaped, face flushed, as Daniel continued, “You were voted to Never while my votes were kinda scattered through all songs... and I wanted to be in a same team with you. I want us to be together again.”

 

Daniel's fingers touched his cheeks, and Seongwoo just blinked. He didn't say anything as the latter finally closed their distance and seized his lips in a hesitant kiss. Seongwoo gasped and let a breath that he didn't realize holding all these time. _Seongwoo-ah_ , Daniel called him without honorifics, yet Seongwoo let him as he surrendered to a deeper kiss. Daniel kneaded their lips together, slightly chapped yet soft. Seongwoo let a faint groan as he tilted his head to give Daniel a better angle, and Daniel responded in such manner that screamed _You are finally mine_.

 

When they finally parted, breath ragged with heartbeats raging against their ribcages, Daniel confessed. “I love you, Hyung.” They laughed as the order was totally mixed up and their disheveled, debauched looks from the intense making out were a proof of the late, forgotten to be mentioned confession.

 

Seongwoo pulled Daniel for another kiss, “So do I.”

 

The competition however, wasn't over yet. So they did their best on the concept evaluation: Seongwoo in Never and Daniel in Open Up. It was a bizzare experience to not being together as it was their first time in different teams. Sometimes Seongwoo still act like he was excepting Daniel when he was doing his choreograph, only to realize that the latter was instructing his own team as the KNOCK's leader.

 

“I like Kang Daniel,” Kang Dongho stated on the stage; and some of the trainee waved their hands, lips pursed while doing the sing-song _wooooooghhhhh_. The camera didn't pointed to his face, thanks God, but apparently he did a good job to appeared actually amused by DongHo's statement.

 

“Are you jealous...?” Jisung asked him later. The twenty seven years old so called mother hen of the trainees realized his relationship with Daniel before, and Seongwoo just shrugged. “It didn't bother me much,” He answered. As Jisung raised one of his eyebrow with a _reaallyyyyyy?_ expression, Seongwoo chuckled. “Really,” He blushed as he continued, “The other KNOCK's members actually complained to me that during all of his teeth grinding, Daniel often mentioned my name in his sleep talking. So yeah, I'm good. I trust him completely.”

 

“You are the only person who actually tolerate his bad sleeping habit,” Jisung sighed as he dramatically shook his head, “I really want to smack him everytime he start to mumble. And his teeth grinding were so terribly loud it hurts my own teeth...!”

 

“Well,” Seongwoo felt like bragging as he continued, “He sleep peacefully whenever we sleep together. Though sometimes he still sleep talking. But he was calling my name, so I'm good.”

 

“Show off...!” Jisung huffed, and Seongwoo's smile went wider.

 

Thankfully, they were once again placed in the same team for the final song. Hands on Me suited Daniel nicely, and eventhough the rapper actually wanted a rap position, he took the sub-vocal position so the rest of them will get a decent placement. “So the result songs will be great...!” Daniel told everyone and Seongwoo mused _well, aren't you a really nice guy, Mister Kang?_

 

It was a big shock when the other trainee he predicted will get into the big eleven didn't make it, but the two of them get in anyway. He was ranked as the fifth, while Daniel was announced as the first. It felt surreal; like they were still dreaming, but the cheers and the tears were true—they smiled and smiled until their face hurts.

 

Later off camera, Daniel pulled him into a small alley as he leaned for a celebration kiss. “We made it, Hyung,” The latter whispered, “We will debut together.” Seongwoo replied the smile, thankful as the company announced that WANNA ONE got a longer time from IOI since they have more than one year as a group. They could be together during those times... and after that—

 

Seongwoo blinked, tried to ignore the sudden grim for imagining his days without Daniel. “Stay with me, always...?” He asked, a whisper of plea, and Daniel replied, “I will.” Seongwoo closed his eyes and savoured their kiss, passionate and sweet and wild.

 

 _This_ , he thought inside his mind, _is enough for the time being. We will figure out the rest later._

 

 

_((After all, you will always by my side.))_

_((And I'll stay close to you.))_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... I wonder if I need to make a series for my OngNiel's oneshots, for easier archieve. How do you guys think?


End file.
